


[fanmix] i'll keep your company and never be alone

by hopelesse



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/pseuds/hopelesse
Summary: The choice between HYDRA and Tony Stark has never been easier for Steve. He chooses both.A fanmix for laireshi's fic "Protect, Defend, Avenge."[12 tracks; total runtime: 46min]





	[fanmix] i'll keep your company and never be alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Protect, Defend, Avenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801959) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



 

[[Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/melaniehopes/playlist/02ABlzJRdImI0TaoQDWGiY?si=qZCfGVP-SGeNI2wBDfHIuw)]

 

**Who Are You, Really? || Mikky Ekko**  
 _So you feel entitled to a sense of control_  
 _And make decisions that you think are your own_   
  
**Monster || Jacob Banks**  
 _Oh, you won't see me when I'm comin'_  
 _I'll be that monster you've been wantin', oh no_   
  
**Me and the Devil || Soap & Skin **  
_And I'm gonna see my man_  
 _Until I get satisfied_   
  
**Give Us a Little Love || Fallulah**  
 _Running from yourself, it will never change_  
 _If you try you could die_   
  
**I Want You || Summer Camp**  
 _I'd make you love me so much_  
 _You'd have to ask permission to breathe_   
  
**Start a War || Valerie Broussard**  
 _So you wanna start a war_  
 _In the age of icons_   
  
**Are Things Still Burning || Em Harriss**  
 _I want to know, are things still burning_  
 _Or can I go home_   
  
**Automatic || Big Data**  
 _I feel so much better today_  
 _Now that you're mine_   
  
**Wax & Wire || Loch Lomond **  
_With wax and wires and hair from the back of your head_  
 _Well, I can make your face brand new_   
  
**Begging My Weakness || Barnaby Bright**  
 _Tell myself she won't mind_  
 _Tell myself just this time_  
 _Tell myself cruel is kind_   
  
**It's Only Me || Dessa**  
 _Hello, it's only me_  
 _Yeah, love, it's only me_   
  
**Adventures in Solitude || The New Pornographers**  
 _We thought we lost you_  
 _We thought we lost you_  
 _Welcome back_


End file.
